


scalding

by hongsan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Degradation, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, a mention of seonghwa, adding some tags for the new chapter heh, cum, face fucking, like very slight, like very slight i think, spitting, this is literally self indulgent sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongsan/pseuds/hongsan
Summary: Hongjoong would be lying if he said he doesn't love the way San pushes him up against the wall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so you know that vid where san spits in a coke bottle and hongjoong drinks it?

Hongjoong would be lying if he said he doesn't love the way San pushes him up against the wall. Their height difference is slight, but San manages to be imposing, dangerous even, and it sends shivers down his spine just to feel so small.

 

San begins to lean in, breath hot on Hongjoong, but he hesitates, looking into Hongjoong's eyes for permission.

 

He answers by meeting his lips, desperate and wanting, like this was the only chance they'd get for this. But he knows that's far from the truth, especially with the way San takes over the kiss, eager and demanding, almost as desperate as Hongjoong feels. They didn’t do this often, but both of them know it’s something neither of them are ready to quit anytime soon. They kiss messy and wet, the kind of kiss that bruises and leaves skin prickling.

 

San has his hands on Hongjoong's hips, and they feel right there, pining Hongjoong against the wall proper. Hongjoong silently hopes for San to hold him harder, to leave bruises on his hips as a memory of this. To leave bruises so Hongjoong can press his own fingers into them, feel the way they ache, and jerk off in private while he waits for the next time he and San have an opportunity for this. 

 

Hongjoong whimpers when San's scalding mouth moves to his jaw, to his neck, and kisses and bites without mercy, almost as if it didn't matter if marks were left or not. San would never be so careless because he knew better, but it didn't stop Hongjoong from craving hickeys to be scattered around his neck.

 

There's a leg that makes its way between Hongjoong's thighs and if it weren't for the hold on his hips, he'd be grinding on it like the desperate mess he already was.

 

"Saaaan," he whines, throwing his head back against the wall and exposing more of his neck. He can feel the way San smugly smiles against his skin.

 

"We just started, have some patience, hyung." The last word is almost mocking and it makes Hongjoong squirm with need. It’s a reminder of who’s actually in charge, of who is bringing him this point. 

 

A hand curls into Hongjoong's hair and he's already moving to get into his place before San even speaks.

 

"Get on your knees."

 

The position is familiar and it makes Hongjoong's mouth water in want as he looks up at San, waiting for his next words.

 

"You're so cute," San grins, hand stroking Hongjoong's hair. "So, so cute."

 

He can't help but smile at the praise, even as the hand in his hair becomes more forceful and painful, pulling at the length in the back.

 

"Suck me off."

 

San wants to giggle when he sees Hongjoong's tiny hands quickly move to undo his jeans, pulling out his hardening cock. Especially when Hongjoong eagerly takes San's cock into his mouth, sucking on the head with a hand wrapped around the shaft. San can’t help but think it’s cute for a moment, stroking Hongjoong’s cheek.

 

"You look pretty like this." San hums in pleasure when Hongjoong takes more of his cock in his mouth, lips already swollen and read around the shaft. It's just hot and he wants to press into the heat more, thrust into Hongjoong's mouth, just to hear him gag and drool until he's a mess. Because he’s cute and it’s so tempting. So he does. San holds Hongjoong's head still as he kicks his hips forward and watches the way Hongjoong's eyes get wide and teary, before slamming shut and tears roll down his cheeks. He pushes forward past the desperate choking noises coming from Hongjoong until his cock is buried deep in his tight throat. 

 

Hongjoong reflexively tries to pull away at some point, but San has him trapped, wall behind him and hands in his hair, and it makes his body burn at how hot it is to feel to helpless. How hot it is to be at San's mercy. 

 

San is barely gives him a moment before he starts roughly thrusting into his mouth, Hongjoong gags and feels spit roll down his chin obscenely. More tears streak his face, he feels them hot on his cheeks. Every so often San pulls him off completely, allowing Hongjoong a few desperate breathes and gasps, but he's relentless and almost cruel with his movements. He fucks Hongjoong’s mouth, panting at the wet heat.

 

“Hyung, it’s like your mouth is made for this,” San gasps out and Hongjoong can’t help the pitiful sound he makes against San’s cock.

 

He feels lightheaded, his body craving oxygen, but it craves San more even if Hongjoong struggles against his hands when San decides to hold him down on his cock for what feels like ages. San has long gotten over the fear of pushing too much,  _ being too much, _ since Hongjoong constantly begs him for more anyways. He holds him down and Hongjoong can only focus on his cock and how it fills up his throat so perfectly.

 

"I want to cum on your face," San groans, pulling him off for the last time and taking his own cock into his hand. "I want you to look so fucking ruined." 

 

Hongjoong is coughing and gasping as he tries to get enough air into his lungs, thick spit trailing from his mouth to San's cock. It's disgusting and obscene and it makes Hongjoong wonder how pitiful he must look. He whines and instinctively opens his mouth with little shame when he sees San still stroking at his cock, resisting the urge to palm at his own. 

 

San laughs at him and it makes a shiver go up Hongjoong's spine.

 

When San finally cums, its with a soft groan and Hongjoong lets his eyes fall close. Some of it lands on Hongjoong's waiting tongue, but most of it paints his cheeks and chin. San wishes he had his phone to take a picture.

 

"Don't swallow."

 

Eyes still closed, Hongjoong obeys easily.

 

"You're kind of pathetic, aren’t you hyung?"

 

The words make him squirm and with the cum in his mouth, he can't respond with anything other a low groan in the back of his throat.

 

He feels and hears San spit on him before he even _ registers _ that San is spitting on his face, and it makes Hongjoong shake in humiliation, his cock leaking in his pants. 

 

"Oops, I meant to spit in your mouth." Hongjoong opens his eyes in time to see the smirk on San's face, and god he could be so adorable but right now he's just... intense. Dark. Sexy.

 

San leans over Hongjoong's face, and spits again, dripping his saliva into Hongjoong's waiting mouth. 

 

"There we go." San grins as uses his fingers to collect the mess of cum and spit on Hongjoong's face before it dries and pushes his fingers into his mouth. "Can't let any if that go to waste."

 

Hongjoong closes his mouth around the fingers and swallows around them, careful to get every bit of it. He tries not to come off too eager, but he can’t help it. His tongue licks up San’s fingers even as San finally pulls away, looking satisfied.

 

“Thank you.” Hongjoong voice is small, rough, from his throat being fucked.

 

“You’re so good hyung,” San praises, using his clean hand to push back Hongjoong’s hair as if to get a better look at him. Hongjoong preens under the attention, hoping it meant he’d get more. His stomach coils with want when San looks him over for several long moments, with eyes that made Hongjoong feel like he’s about to be devoured. His cock is so hard at the thought.

 

“You want more?”

 

Swallowing hard, Hongjoong nods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh

They both vaguely remember when and how this started. Maybe Hongjoong was feeling particularly stressed out about their upcoming debut. Or maybe it was a joke that just went to far one night. But those details don’t really matter, especially not now. San just loves to tease and be mean in just the way Hongjoong likes, and Hongjoong just likes to feel like someone else is in control for a moment. It works out.

 

“You’re such a good boy, hyung,” San cooes, ghosting his fingers down Hongjoong’s stomach. It’s so embarrassing the way Hongjoong melts at his words. He’s already panting, skin scorching with want, and San just has that  _ smile  _ that makes Hongjoong want to let him do absolutely anything. 

 

San continues his light touches, running his hand over every inch of Hongjoong’s skin except for where he truly needs it. It’s driving Hongjoong crazy, feeling breathless from how much his cock aches.

 

“Touch me?,” Hongjoong whispers after a few long moments, voice small and shamefully needy.

 

Fingers trail even closer to Hongjoong’s cock, teasing. Hongjoong feels hazy and strung up, senses heightened and even the way San’s hand brushes against him makes him feel like he was on fire.

 

“Try asking again.”

 

He throws his head back and whines, knowing exactly what San wants. Something about San just makes it easy for Hongjoong to give in.

 

“Please,” he pleads, closing his eyes for the sake of his own pride. “Please, please,  _ please,  _ touch me.” 

 

Seeming pleased enough with his begging, San reaches over to grab lube from the nightstand. He pours a generous amount into his hand and finally wraps his slender fingers around the shaft of Hongjoong’s cock, eliciting a low groan from Hongjoong. He pumps it tormentingly slow, and Hongjoong already wants more. He bucks into San’s hand, messy and sloppy, and he hears San’s laugh over the blood roaring in his ears. 

 

“You’re so desperate baby,” San teases, throwing in the  pet name just to watch the way Hongjoong’s already red cheeks darken. 

 

“I-I’m not!” Hongjoong stutters, throwing an arm over his face somehow hide himself even though he’s sprawled across San’s bed, naked and vulnerable. 

 

“You’re fucking into my hand like you are.”

 

And it’s true, Hongjoong keeps trying to chase the feeling, wanting nothing more but to cum.

 

“It’s really cute, hyung. I know I tell you you’re cute all the time, but especially like this.” San leans over Hongjoong, moving his arm and presses a kiss to his jaw before whispering into his ear. “Desperate, like a cute little  _ whore. _ ”

 

The word makes Hongjoong keen, and San quickens his pace, rubbing his thumb against the slit. Hongjoong can feel his orgasm build up, heat pooling in his stomach, and he wants to cum so  _ bad. _

 

“C-can I cum? Please?” 

 

San doesn’t even hesitate to give him an almost devastating, “No.”

 

Hongjoong can’t help but cry out, especially since San continues to work his hand up and down his cock for a few more moments, threatening him with an orgasm he isn’t allowed to have. He feels tears prick his eyes and he tries to hold them back, at least for a bit longer. 

 

San gives him a short break before wrapping his hand around him once more, this time forgoing any sort of build up. His hand on Hongjoong’s cock is quick and merciless and it takes much less time before Hongjoong feels the familiar light headed sensation.

 

“Pl-please, please, can I cum? I’m so  _ close _ .”   
  


“Already?” San clicks his tongue. “Not yet, be a good boy.”

 

And god does Hongjoong want to be good, he loves hearing that phrase. It makes his heart pound and makes him feel small in a way, in a good way. He wants to be good, show San that he is good, but it’s so hard when San continues to work at his cock, like he wants Hongjoong to be bad and cum without permission. 

 

“Pleasepleaseplease, I’m about to cum,  _ please. _ ” Hongjoong isn’t sure if he’s pleading for permission to cum or for San to stop before he does.

 

“I didn’t give you permission, did I, hyung?” San continues to stroke him, slowing down just a bit, as if that is as much kindness he’s going to give him. “You have to wait.”

 

Even with the slower pace, Hongjoong feels on the edge and every inch of his skin  _ burns _ with need.

 

“I-If you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum,  _ pleasepleaseplease, _ ” Hongjoong begins to babble after another few moments, and he looks at San pleadingly. San finallys relents and Hongjoong takes a shuddering breath.

 

“Can you do one more?” 

 

Despite his whimpers and the way his shoulders shake, Hongjoong nods.

 

The last edge is drawn out, purposefully, to make Hongjoong even more desperate and needy. San carefully drags his palm up Hongjoong’s cock, watching as precum dribbling from his slit and San uses his thumb rub at the head. 

 

Hongjoong’s mouth falls open in a loud, wrecked moan, and San smiles to himself.

 

It’s not long before Hongjoong is messy and noisy, high desperate little noises leaving his throat when he bucks into San’s hand. His cock is so  _ hard,  _ he wants to cry. His brain feels fuzzy and he can hardly think past the need to cum. He feels tense, tight, like a taut string ready to snap.

 

San is still stroking his cock, humming whenever Hongjoong lets out a choked “Please.” He grins when he sees the way Hongjoong squirms and he’s determined to pull more of those reactions from him. 

 

“What is it, baby?” San’s tone is almost mocking and it sends a dark shiver up Hongjoong’s spine.

 

“Wannacumpleasegodplease.” Hongjoong’s words run together, unable to control his mouth and sounds.

 

“Were you good? Did you behave, baby?” San grins at the mess under him, knowing that the pet name makes Hongjoong feel small. 

 

“Yesyes  _ yes _ , I’m good,  _ pleaaasse.”  _ Hongjoong manages. His thighs shake and the tears he was holding back, spill. He whimpers and whines, unabashedly now, and San can’t help but be amused. 

 

“Go ahead then, cum all over my hand like the good little slut you are.” 

 

And Hongjoong does, with a soft cry of San’s name. His hips buck and San watches his cock pulse and dribbles cum. His orgasm is almost splintering, it’s intense and consuming and Hongjoong barely realizes that he’s moaning “Thank you” over and over.

 

Quickly the pleasure turns into more, and then it’s too much, making Hongjoong sob. His entire body shakes and he digs his fingers into the sheets. He feels overwhelmed and every jerk of San’s hand sends a shock of overstimulation through him, but despite that, he’s rolling his hips into San’s languid strokes, chasing more.

 

He feels San lean down to press his forehead against Hongjoong’s, close, intimate, and brushing his lips over Hongjoong’s. They share breaths and even San feels a little dizzy. Pathetic high pitched whines and whimpers rise out of Hongjoong’s throat and San can see that his lashes are wet with tears and it makes his own cock twitch despite cumming earlier. 

 

He slows his hand, pumping a few more times just to hear the way Hongjoong’s breath hitch, and finally pulls away. Hongjoong’s body seems to melt into the bed under him instantly. San uses his clean hand to stroke his hair, and presses a kiss onto his forehead.

 

Hongjoong feels his heart ache with a feeling he can’t really describe. 

 

For a moment, they both lay next to each other, Hongjoong’s heavy breaths filling the room. San’s quiet, but he feels San’s hand reach for his much smaller one, and the way he gently squeezes it is grounding.

 

San disappears briefly, returning with a bottle of water and washcloth. They’re both quiet as they clean up and Hongjoong tries to sit up to start looking for the clothes he’d definitely just thrown wherever in the heat of the moment. San’s hand returns to his wrist and pulls, bringing him back into the bed. San presses close, wrapping his arms and legs around Hongjoong in a almost suffocating cuddle.

 

Hongjoong laughs, burying his face into San’s neck.

 

“You always try to leave without giving me my much deserved cuddle time,” San pouts.

 

“I just forget that you can be so clingy.”   
  


San makes a noise, feigning anger, but holds Hongjoong tighter. They’re silent again, and after a few moments, Hongjoong realizes San had fallen asleep.

 

Hongjoong thinks about wiggling out San’s hold, to go sleep in his own bed, in  _ clothes _ , but it’s… nice. So he doesn’t. 

 

He lets himself enjoy the company and falls asleep, listening to San’s deep comforting breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt MEAN to make it fluffy at the end it just HAPPENED okay
> 
> please let me know if i need to add any specific tags!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want you to know i started writing this 4 different times with 4 different intros

There was a time where Hongjoong felt guilty about this, sneaking around, waiting for opportunities where he could slip into San’s room and kiss him until his lips bruised. Opportunities like when Yunho decides he’d be much more comfortable fitting his tall, lanky body into the same bed as Mingi or when Seonghwa spends the night with his arms around Yeosang to comfort him.

 

But it’s hard to keep feeling guilty when San just  _ tempted  _ him.  Ever since they dyed San’s hair red, Hongjoong can’t help but feel almost  _ threatened  _ by him.

 

With his brown and even green, he had been cute, charming, and sometimes would leave one awestruck. But with his red, it was like San became dangerous, alluring and grew even more so every day. 

 

It’s a distraction to say the least, especially during dance practice. Especially because San dances with so much intensity, it’s hard to ignore him. There are times where San is soft all around, clingy and affectionate, dimples making one feel completely enamored with him. But then there are times  where San just commands one's attention, and he’s sharp, handsome,  _ dangerous _ , and it makes Hongjoong’s heart pound in his chest.

 

Hongjoong had been watching, no  _ staring,  _ when San pushed back his hair, face flush, and Hongjoong heart raced, equal parts from practice and arousal. San had caught his glance and he winked.

It’s all Hongjoong could think about for the rest of their practice. 

During a short break, San all but cornered Hongjoong and told him to meet him in his room. He said it in a tone that just rendered Hongjoong unable to form words, nodding his head enthusiastically instead. San had grinned, that smile of his that just makes someone feel weak in the knees, and Hongjoong swore he would’ve kissed him right then and there, if they hadn’t been interrupted by the rest of the member’s loud arguing and laughter. 

Which leads Hongjoong here, where he finds himself almost every other night, body already drumming with anticipation.

 

When he quietly closes the door behind him, San is there to greet him, pretty as ever, shower wet hair pushed back in a way that makes Hongjoong’s heart already begin to race.

“Hey,” San says, licking his lips and grinning at him. His smile feels dangerous and his eyes are dark, and Hongjoong is already moving towards him by the time San motions for Hongjoong to come over to where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. San pulls at Hongjoong’s hand, pulling him into his lap, and pushes their lips together.

Their kiss is messy and desperate, like every time before, and Hongjoong whines when San bites at his bottom lip. 

“I saw you staring today,” San speaks into Hongjoong’s skin, pressing searing hot kisses to down his throat with each word. 

It takes a moment for Hongjoong to realize San was expecting a response, already feeling dizzy.

“Yeah, you… you’re hot,” Hongjoong finally says, with a soft moan as San bites at the skin along his collarbones, threatening to leave marks. Like many times before, Hongjoong hopes that there’s just one, no matter how much of a pain it’d be to hide. 

“And you’re pretty,” San smiles, pulling back to look at Hongjoong. 

 

San’s gaze makes Hongjoong feel tingly. 

 

“I know,” Hongjoong giggles. 

 

San laughs and it’s cute and endearing and it makes Hongjoong want to make him laugh more, to laugh only for him. Hongjoong smiles in turn, pressing his forehead against San. 

 

They stare at each other for a few moments before San whines.

 

“ _ Hyung.” _

 

“What is it?”

 

“I just…” San stops, as if contemplating his words carefully. “I just want to do so many things to you,  _ especially  _ when you smile like that.”

 

Hongjoong smiles even wider. “Oh yeah, like what?” 

 

“A lot.” San pauses before kissing along Hongjoong’s jaw and then whispering hotly into his ear. “You’re so pretty, you know? So sometimes I just want to… ruin you.”

 

Those words make Hongjoong shudder and he just wants to melt into San. He kisses San again, crushing and wanting, his tongue rolling over San’s. He kisses him until he’s hazy and light headed, and catches himself rocking against San’s hips.

 

“Okay… how?” Hongjoong breathes as he pulls away, slightly, lips still brushing against San’s. “How do you want to ruin me?”

 

“I just, want to push more. I want to…” San hesitates, his voice a soft against Hongjoong’s lips. 

 

“I want to do a lot. Mean things? I know you like when I’m mean.” 

The memory of San’s hands pulling Hongjoong’s hair comes to mind. “Yeah, I do.”

San digs his fingers into Hongjoong’s hips, almost enough to hurt, if it weren’t for the unfortunate amount of clothes the two of them were still wearing. “Exactly what kind of things do you like, hyung?”

Hongjoong buries his face in San’s neck, breathing hotly on his throat. “You know we’ve fucked like multiple times and this is the first time we talk about this.”

“Better late than never.” 

There’s a long moment where the two’s breathing fills the room, and it should be awkward, at least more awkward, but it isn’t. 

“I really like when you pull my hair.” Hongjoong whispers and then kisses San’s jaw, continuing to grind their hips together. He feels San’s fingers press harder into his hips, grip strong and  _ dominant _ . “And when you call me names. Sometimes I wish you’d be...harsher. I don’t mind if you like, hurt me.” Hongjoong feels like he should be more embarrassed, but he’s not. He feels one of San’s hand move to the front of his jeans, undoing them in order to be shove his hand down Hongjoong’s pants.

“Do you mean accidentally or purposefully?” 

“Both.” Hongjoong grins, kissing along San’s collarbone. He sucks at the skin, leaving it red and San gasps. “I just like to feel like I’m powerless sometimes. I want to not have to think about anything for a bit.” Hongjoong jolts when he feels San stroke him through his briefs and makes a needy noise in the back of his throat.

 

“We should probably have a word or something,” San mutters after a few moments, still palming at Hongjoong’s cock. “And talk more, whenever we’re not like… in the middle of something I guess.”

Hongjoong hums, rolling his hips into San’s touches.

There’s something about San that Hongjoong just wants to give in to, beyond just how attractive he is. When they first did this, it was rushed and clumsy. Supposed to be a one time thing, and they skirted around each other awkwardly for a few days. But they came back, obviously, and with each touch, each dark look, Hongjoong wants more. 

San stops when Hongjoong doesn’t answer, looking at him expectantly.

“Hyung?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Hongjoong finally answers, kissing San gently this time. As if to assure him, to remind him he wants this too. And Hongjoong feels a weird, unspecified joy, knowing that San wants to talk, to set boundaries and rules.

 

It makes Hongjoong feel taken care of and happy.

 

 “I trust you, San.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALWAYS DISCUSS YOUR LIMITS AND SAFEWORDS, PRACTICE SAFE SEX, AND KINK RESPONSIBLY  
> sorry this is just a heavy makeout sesh, buti kind of wrote this to lead into more... potential fluff and also to invite anyone to give me some kinks to write! have at it! tell me what you want to see. im probably not gonna add much plot, but i definitely am open to more and more shameless self indulgent smut
> 
> this is also for me who cant stop thinking about san's hair and how hot he looks lately. im angery


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt i just post something? yes i did

San isn’t jealous.

At least he doesn’t consider himself a jealous person.

He knows Hongjoong and Seonghwa are close, they should be after all, the leader and the oldest. Plus they share a room. So, he  _ knows  _ and should be glad they’re close. He  _ is  _ glad that they’re close.

But he can’t help but grind his teeth when he notices the way Hongjoong leans closer into Seonghwa, or when Hongjoong and Seonghwa decide to feed each other at dinner because they just  _ do  _ that sometimes, laughing and smiling the entire time.

San knows that Hongjoong isn’t doing it on purpose, he knows it’s because they have a different kind of relationship, like all of them have different kinds of relationships with each other. It brings this feeling out, and it gnaws at him.

It’s just that, Hongjoong is pretty. He’s pretty in every way, his pretty nose, his pretty eyes, his pretty soft pink lips and bright smile. A smile that is currently directed towards  _ Seonghwa _ and  _ not  _ San.

So maybe San  _ is _ jealous.

He tries not to act on it. 

He knows it’s selfish to just want Hongjoong’s attention to himself, but he can’t help it. They weren’t exclusive, that wasn’t their relationship, but San couldn’t help the anger. He tries to keep himself composed, tries to not so subtly get Hongjoong’s attention, tries with pouts and whining and clinging to him when he can, but he can only hold Hongjoong attention for a few moments.

When he finds Hongjoong laying with his head in Seonghwa’s lap, Seonghwa’s hand idly playing with his hair, as they chat, San decides he’s had enough.

—

San looks at him carefully, a naked Hongjoong on his knees with his head bowed and shoulders slumped, almost trying to make himself appear even smaller. San can already hear Hongjoong’s breathing get deeper, heavier, waiting for whatever San decided to do.

It makes San feel  _ hot _ . 

“Do you know why you’re being punished, baby?”

San can hear Hongjoong’s breath hitch.

“Yes, sir,” Hongjoong whispers.

The name is new, something they just started trying out, and hearing from Hongjoong like this, when he’s so vulnerable, just makes San’s entire being thrum with excitement. 

“Why don’t you tell me then?”

They had discussed this beforehand, after San confronted him and Hongjoong reassured him. San wasn’t mad anymore, no, but between kisses and eagerly feeling each other up, Hongjoong had whined to be put in his place, and who was San to deny him? After all, the jealousy still burned even if he wasn’t actively angry, and San was more than happy to have Hongjoong beg for forgiveness. 

“I…” Hongjoong’s voice is barely above a whisper and he keeps his eyes to the floor.

San gives Hongjoong a few moments before shoving Hongjoong onto the floor by his shoulders, growing impatient. 

Hongjoong is shocked when his face is suddenly centimeters away from the wooden floor, hands barely responding in time to catch himself.

San circles around Hongjoong to stand in front of him, eyeing him and the way he’s now presented in front of San. Hongjoong’s bent over, and he can see his back move when he takes deep, shuddering breaths. 

“I asked you a question.” San’s tone is harsh.

“Because I was bad.” Hongjoong’s voice wavers.

San clicks his tongue.

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.”

“I was b-being,” Hongjoong hesitates. “I was being a slut and not paying attention to you, sir.”

San hums, low and steady.   


Hongjoong gasps when San pulls his head up to face him, hand buried in his hair. It makes his cock twitch as he lets out a long whine and squirms in San’s hold.

“And what happens when you’re bad, baby?” San’s voice is light, mocking.

“I get punished, sir.”

San chuckles before letting go of the fistful of Hongjoong’s hair. Hongjoong manages to steady himself on his hands and knees briefly, head swimming already that he doesn’t notice the pressure on his back.

San pushes him down, boot digging into his back, forcing his face right against the floor. Hongjoong lets out a pathetic moan. San’s skin prickless in arousal.

“What is it, baby? Don’t tell me you’re already getting off on this?” San’s tone is mocking, condescending, and every word makes Hongjoong want to curl into himself in humiliation. His cock still responds to it, aching in need.

San lets up, stepping away to take a seat. Hongjoong stays in the same position, body trembling.

There’s a long moment before San says anything again, but Hongjoong can feels his eyes on him and he feels so  _ small.  _ He resists the urge to look up, to shift around and become more comfortable because, well, San hadn’t given him permission yet. 

“Come get in my lap,  _ hyung. _ ”

Hongjoong is equal parts excited and nervous.

Once Hongjoong is situated over San’s lap, San runs his fingers down Hongjoong’s back, light and teasing. Hongjoong knows what’s coming, he practically begged San for it, and yet he still feels the nervousness settling into his stomach.

San feels similarly, anxiety running up his spine, mixed with arousal. The fear of hurting his hyung too much, pushing too far looms over him. 

He takes a deep breath.

“I think we can start off easy, especially since you’re  _ usually  _ such a  _ good boy _ , hyung.” San rests his palm against the swell of Hongjoong’s ass. Hongjoong feels dizzy.

“Does ten sound okay?”

Hongjoong can only manage a nod. 

When San brings his hand down on Hongjoong’s ass, the sting is enough to make Hongjoong let out a sharp breath, trying to jerk away from San. San’s holds him in place with a tight grip.

“Stay still or I’ll add more.” The threat makes Hongjoong want to kick and squirm.   


Each strike after has Hongjoong getting harder, cock aching and wanting attention. He claws at the sheets, trying to hold back pathetic sounds, but his whimpers spill out after the forth. San marvels at the blooming red of Hongjoong’s ass and he quietly hopes for bruises that will have Hongjoong wincing for days.

At the seventh strike, Hongjoong feels tears in his eyes and when San brings his hand down for the eight, they spill and he lets out a choked sob, crying freely now. 

Blood buzzes loudly in San’s ear, arousal  _ burning  _ within him at the way Hongjoong’s body shakes and crumbles under him. He’s so fascinated, and maybe he shouldn’t be because Hongjoong is straight up sobbing, but he  _ is _ and  —

“I’m sorry, sorry, I’m  _ sorry _ ,’ Hongjoong all but wails, tears hot on his face. His apologies become incoherent, desperate babbling, and for a moment San is startled enough that he pauses, hand hovering over Hongjoong’s ass. “ _ Green _ , _ ’mgreen, _ ” Hongjoong manages through the tears, sensing his hesitation.

“Are you really sorry baby?” San slips back easily into his role, pinching at the sensitive skin of Hongjoong’s ass. “What are you sorry for?”

“Yes  —  _ fuck,”  _ Hongjoong hiccups. “I’m, I’m  —  I’m _ sorry  _ for being a slut, San please _ please.”  _ San draws his hand to smack him for the ninth time, Hongjoong making a high pitched, pained sound.

At the last strike, Hongjoong feels completely undone, headspace hazy. He feels almost overwhelmed, it’s almost too much, and he hears himself cry and sniffle pathetically. His cock is unbearably hard.

San’s hand on his back starts rubbing soothing circles and whispering soft praises.

“That was good baby, so so good hyung.” His words are grounding and caring, a reprieve from the harshness and sharpness that San exudes when they do this.

San runs his hand over the skin of of Hongjoong’s lower back, his ass, his thighs, all smooth and pretty, with San’s fingers imprinted on Hongjoong’s ass. Which is the prettiest sight, if anyone asked San.

After Hongjoong was a bit more composed, San grabs for the lube he left on the nightstand, and spreads him open on two fingers. Hongjoong whines and tries to fuck himself on them. San holds his hip down with his free hand and laughs.

“Still desperate, huh baby?”

“Mmm,  _ yes  _ please.” Hongjoong’s voice is rough and needy.

San continued to work him open, pressing a third finger into Hongjoong easy with the slick of lube. San always had a habit of using a bit too much, and Hongjoong enjoyed how dirty and sloppy it felt. 

“What are you desperate for? For my cock?” San teases. Hongjoong hums in responds, trying to arch into San’s fingers. Sinful fingers curl in him and Hongjoong shudders at how  _ good  _ it feels. San admires Hongjoong and all his reactions, his heavy breathing, and his sweat slick, blushed skin. He wants to push even more, have him as broken as he was while getting spanked. 

He tests the waters. “Or maybe Seonghwa’s?”

Hongjoong’s shoulders go tense and he gasps. A smile spreads on San’s face.

“What is it hyung? Embarrassed?” 

“ _ San, I  _ — “ Hongjoong struggles to respond. San continues to fuck him with his fingers, mercilessly.

“Don’t tell me you never thought of it?” 

Hongjoong sucks in a sharp breath. There’s something  _ so _ satisfying about humiliating him, San can’t help himself.

San manhandles Hongjoong onto his stomach on the bed, pressing himself against Hongjoong’s back, and whispering hotly into his ear.

“Do you want fuck your hyung baby?”

Hongjoong ruts against the sheets of the bed and San digs his fingers into his hips, nails biting into the skin. 

“Answer me.”

Hongjoong fumbles with his words. “ _ Yes _ _ yes,wanna _ —  _ want him. _ ”

San grins against Hongjoong’s shoulder, using one hand to undo the button of his jeans and shove them down. With a hot kiss to said shoulder, and a harsh bite, San pulls Hongjoong’s hips against him, sinking into him.

It’s intoxicating, being stretched out, and Hongjoong claws at the sheets, gasp turning into a low moan. 

“I bet you’d want Seonghwa hyung to fuck you nice and slow,” San does just that, his pace slow and steady as he begins to fuck into Hongjoong. Hongjoong fucks himself back onto San’s cock, moaning loudly. “Too bad you belong to  _ me. _ ” San doesn’t intend to sound possessive, but Hongjoong reacts beautifully, shuddering and crying out. 

“Besides, imagine what he’d think, seeing you like this. Fucking yourself on my cock, like a  _ whore.” _ _  
_

Hongjoong makes a strangled little noise, trying to hide by pressing his face into the sheets. It’s all consuming, San’s hot words and the snap of his hips, Hongjoong feels the familiar pressure building. It winds up tight within him, feeling like he’s about to burst. The image of an audience, of  _ Seonghwa _ watching him, has his skin burning.

“How disappointed would hyung be to know you’re just  _ my little fucktoy.” _

A hand wraps around Hongjoong’s cock, thumbing at the slit, eliciting a broken moan. A few pumps and Hongjoong is coming, hot pleasure running up his spine and unable to do anything but buck into the pleasure, moans turning into cries of San’s name.

San doesn’t relent, watching the way his cock disappears into Hongjoong, it’s obscene and hot and he hasn’t cum yet, so he keeps fucking into him. Hongjoong begins to wail at the oversensitivity, it’s painful, especially with the way his ass stings with San’s thrusts. 

“ _ San, too much, I _ — _ please,”  _ Hongjoong doesn’t know what’s begging for, whether it’s for mercy or for more of the delicious overwhelming pleasure. 

“Color baby.” San slows for a moment.

“Green, so  _ green _ .”

San pulls Hongjoong’s hip against him, harder, burying himself in Hongjoong.

“I’m gonna use you until I cum baby, fill you up with my cum just like you like.”

A high, wrecked sob leaves Hongjoong’s mouth. His body trembles, and he’s sure drool is dripping from his mouth onto the sheets, but he doesn’t care. Every word from San hangs heavy, resonating through him, humiliating and hot. The hand stroking his cock continues, spreading his cum across his shaft, and it hurts, it  _ hurts _ but a second orgasm hits him fast, and hard. 

San feels Hongjoong tense around him, and he unraveled along with him. The pleasure is hot in his veins, and rolling through him in waves as he reaches the peak. His hips stutter as he rides it out, spilling into a mewling, breathless Hongjoong. 

“So good baby, such a cute little slut,” San hums, pleased and sated. Every additional thrust has Hongjoong jolting, little whimpering sounds coming from his throat and San relishes in it. Eventually he does stop and drapes himself over Hongjoong’s back once more, pressing kisses all along the expanse of sweaty skin. 

The breathe together for a moment, only interrupted by Hongjoong’s soft, cute whines until their position becomes unbearably uncomfortable.

San gingerly slides out of Hongjoong, immediately wrapping Hongjoong up his arms, peppering kisses on his face. 

There’s always guilt at the end that sits in San’s stomach, and it lingers darker and heavier this time and he needs Hongjoong’s closeness, to cover him in affection, to drive that feeling away.

“We need to shower,” Hongjoong mumbles sleepily. 

“Just a lil longer hyung.” San sounds cute, cuddling closer.

Hongjoong makes noises of complaint, but lets him, knowing that it was necessary for San to just turn into a ball of affection and care. He was needy for it, turning all soft and clingy. At some point, Hongjoong takes over the cuddling, holding San in his arms and pressing his face into his hair. 

“You okay?” Hongjoong asks.

“Mhm.”

They spend the rest of evening helping each other clean up, washing each other’s hair and San kissing whatever part of Hongjoong’s body that was currently closest and accessible. It’s excessive, but very necessary for San, who almost has a crisis when he sees the way Hongjoong’s ass was mottling with bruising.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Hongjoong reassures, smile bright.

San whines to sleep in Hongjoong’s bed, saying he needed to make sure he was ok, and Hongjoong lets him, holding him once more. 

They settle into each other again, and whisper “i love yous” to each other before falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some folks wanted jealous san and this... is the result lmao
> 
> anyways would anyone follow me if i made a locked twitter to talk about ateez and potentially Other kpops....


	5. Chapter 5

“How many times was that, baby?”

A pathetic, little gurgle is all that comes from Hongjoong’s mouth. 

San laughs from where he’s perched on Hongjoong’s thighs, unable to help the grin at the sight. Hongjoong’s cute, a mess of tears and drool streaking his face, and wrists tied carefully above his head, stretching out his lean arms and his pretty chest. A red ball rests in Hongjoong’s hand, just in case.

“What was that, hyung?” San asks, running a hand up Hongjoong’s chest and toying with one of his nipples. He giggles again when Hongjoong arches into it with a moan. 

Hongjoong isn’t sure how much time has passed. He’s not sure he even knows the answer, he can barely manage to understand the question itself. A thick layer of sweat covers him, rope digs into his wrists and ankles in just the right way (even if San always complains it being too tight), and the edges of his mind feel fuzzy and floaty. He vaguely hears San repeat his question.

“I asked, how many times did you cum already?”

Another grunt, maybe some words, but it’s all garbled and incoherent behind the ball gag in Hongjoong’s mouth. San watches with amusement as more spit dribbles down Hongjoong’s chin. 

“What? Dumb slut can’t even answer me?” San runs his thumb over Hongjoong’s nipples, teasing. “After I was kind enough to make you cum?” He rolls the nipple between his fingers, harsh and cruel.

Hongjoong doesn’t register any of those noises coming from his throat, needy and pitiful, whenever San is particularly rough with his hand. Heat and arousal prickles his skin.

“Do you wanna cum again, is that it?” San teases. This time it’s a long, miserable whine and wide eyes that San gets from Hongjoong, and San’s belly tightens with excitement and something  _ dark _ . 

The little red ball in Hongjoong’s hands stays put. 

San wraps his hand around the head of his cock, and presses his thumb into the slit. Hongjoong gasps, trying to squirm and twist, but San’s body straddled over his thighs keeps him in place. San giggles when more drool spills down Hongjoong’s chin.

“Cute, you’re so cute when you drool all over yourself like a stupid whore, hyung.”

Hongjoong stares at him with teary doe eyes.

San reaches for the little vibrator beside them, briefly forgotten, and flicks it on before pressing it against the base of his cock. Hongjoong groans, rough, and almost pained.

San kicks up the vibrations to a higher setting, running it up Hongjoong’s shaft, and when he presses it against the head of Hongjoong’s already oversensitive and spent cock, Hongjoong almost lets out a sob, shuddering and trembling.

It’s nice, Hongjoong falling apart and losing himself in every sensation. He sniffles, hips kicking into San’s hand for more but crying like he can barely handle it.

San has no hesitation in being even more cruel, just to pull the wrecked sobs from Hongjoong. San wraps his hand around the head of Hongjoong’s cock, vibrator pressed against it, and turns it up to highest setting.

The reaction is immediate, Hongjoong screaming and writhing under San, unable to escape or do anything but _ take it _ . The power has San heady with arousal, resisting the urge to grind against Hongjoong.  

“You wanted this didn’t you?” San teases, squeezing just a bit more, enough to have Hongjoong gasp around the gag. “You were begging me to cum, weren’t you?”

Hongjoong feels everything, the fabric of San’s jeans on his skin from where San is straddling him, the bite of his nails where they dig into Hongjoong’s hip bone in an effort to keep still, the buzz of the vibrator pushing him closer and closer to  _ another _ orgasm. It’s burns, it’s unbearable, painful, and it has Hongjoong twitching and squirming shamelessly at every sensation. He nods frantically.

“Then cum again.”

San feels another grin on his own face, unable to help himself when he sees the way Hongjoong’s body tenses. There’s a weird, addictive pleasure he gets, hot and burning in his blood, when he sees Hongjoong’s desperate wide eyes, expression almost panicked at San’s words. To an outsider, it’d be concerning, especially with tears and something akin to fear in Hongjoong’s eyes. But the ball is still in Hongjoong palm, grip tight even as Hongjoong’s body spasms and shakes, and San  _ knows  _ he can do more, push more, take control and break Hongjoong down until he’s satisfied. 

“I said  _ cum _ , you desperate whore.” San bites out again, voice rough and  _ mean _ , just the way that makes white-hot pleasure rundown Hongjoong’s spine. 

Another squeeze of San’s hand and Hongjoong is sobbing, a pathetic amount of cum dribbling from the head of his cock, red and swollen. San keeps the vibrator on him, pressed against the sensitive skin, drawing out every high pitched, twisted whimper from Hongjoong, pinning him down against the bed with his own body even as Hongjoong struggles to get away.

San finally switches the vibrator off and lets it fall onto the bed, definitely staining Hongjoong’s sheets. He can’t resist but stroke Hongjoong a few more times, eliciting a few more whines and chokes gasps. When San pulls away, his fingers and palm are dirty with cum. It’s a pitiful amount, from having cum a few times before (3? 4? San lost count too), but that doesn’t keep San from undoing Hongjoong’s ball gag and sticking the dirty fingers in his mouth. Hongjoong laps at them, slowly, eyes still wet with tears and glassy. 

Sometimes San gets worried because Hongjoong is so… pliant and willing, but it’s good to see him out of his head, to let go, and let San take over.

Hongjoong whines when San pulls his fingers out of his mouth, and San comforts him gently, running his thumb over Hongjoong’s bottom lip. He undoes the rope, rubbing Hongjoong’s wrists and ankles soothingly, and Hongjoong makes pleased little sounds at the tenderness. 

Sometimes they chat after, joking and light hearted, and other times it’s just... this. It’s a comforting quiet that settles around them as San tends to Hongjoong, taking care to mutter praises and kiss at Hongjoong’s skin, shoulders, arm, chest, stomach, the affection as much for San as it is for Hongjoong. 

It’s good, for both of them, the exchange of power, the roles they take, and San feels his own worries dissipate when Hongjoong buries his face in San’s chest, presence warm and soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to write something quick and dirty but ended up being sort of tender  
> and as always!  
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)

**Author's Note:**

> listen, life is hard, san duality is like, hot, and hongjoong is very cute and pretty
> 
> i have NOTHING else to say for myself other than if anyone likes this, i'll probably write more
> 
> [my public twitter](https://twitter.com/horreforblondes)


End file.
